Little Moon
by ZyudenSentaiKyroyugerisawesome
Summary: A careless act by Artemis has unexpected consequences. Artemis/Percy, Pertemis. FemPercy. Drama/Family/Romance


A/N Whitetigerwolf gave me permission to adopt this story.

000000000000000000000

Artemis, Virgin Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, and childbirth, was in a terrible mood. Now this mood wasn't due to some disaster, or peril. No, her anger, frustration, and annoyance was due to something much more simple.  
Her brother Apollo.

They had a unique relationship amongst the gods, in the fact that they acted like a normal brother and sister, which was weird in their family. Most gods and goddesses, sibling or not, had clearly defined hate, love, or don't really give a damn relationships. While her and Apollo enjoyed the typical sibling rivalry and love hate relationship many mortals had with their siblings. Did they get on each others nerves, annoy each other to no end, and frustrate the hell out of one another...most defiantly.

But if either needed help, or just someone to listen to their not-sibling-related troubles, the other was there.  
Unfortunately, Apollo had been in rare form today as he dissected exactly what was wrong in her immortal life, and why you ask?  
She had, purely by accident, scratched his precious fire "chariot," though whether a vehicle that could change into any vehicle it's owner wished could be considered a chariot was debatable. And besides, it was the idiots own fault anyway. If he had simply done his job instead of asking her to do it, just so he could go on a date with yet another mortal, she never would have driven, and subsequently scratched, his oh-so-precious chariot.  
Well, she may have scratched it on purpose then, just to annoy him.

So when she returned to Camp-Half Blood, where her Hunters were visiting, it was perfectly understandable that her rage over what Apollo had said, would be directed at someone.  
One of the key points that Apollo had brought up was her lack of children. When she had pointed out that she had the Hunters, and thus didn't need children, Apollo had laughed. He had pointed out it wasn't the same thing. Her hunters chose to follow her, and were loyal to her, almost to a fault, yet if they betrayed her, she didn't hesitate turning them into an animal. A child may not even like her, and yet she would, at the very least, hesitate before punishing them.

And so when an unlucky male camper had asked her if she was okay, she had, instinctively, tried to change him into a jackalope.  
Unfortunately, as she was still focusing on having children, that wasn't exactly what happened.

A feminine yell was what made her actually pay attention to what she had done.

000000000000

Perseus Jackson had watched as Artemis appeared in camp, looking rather angry. Ever since he had helped her by holding up the sky while she battled Atlas, the two of them had been friendly towards each other, at least most of the time. Her mood and the fact that something bothering a goddess usually meant trouble, worried Percy. Both as a demigod and her friend.  
So when she walked by him, he asked, "Lady Artemis, is everything alright?"  
Only for her to wave her hand at him.  
A bright light flashed before his eyes, and he suddenly felt different. Looking down, he realized why.  
He was a woman.  
So Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and son, or perhaps that would be daughter now, of Poseidon did what any normal guy would do if he found himself turned suddenly into a woman.  
He freaked out.  
"What the Hades did you do to me!" he...she yelled, drawing Artemis attention.

000000000000  
Two Hours Later

The trip to Olympus was short, as any form of traveling would be when one was goddess, or teleporting with a goddess.  
And a very pale Percy Jackson, still a woman, still appeared to be in shock. It slightly worried both Thalia Grace; Artemis' lieutenant, Zeus' daughter, and Percy's friend and cousin, who was present, mostly to keep an eye on Percy (who looked ready to throw up, probably from nervousness) while Artemis dealt with the council; and Artemis, who was worried about not only Percy, but what the reactions of the others would be.  
Upon reaching the outer doors of the throne room, Artemis turned to Percy and Thalia. "Wait here until I call for you," she instructed. She gave Percy a sympathetic look. "Percy I'm..."  
The girl raised her hand. "You've already apologized. Can we just get this done so I can go lay down. I'm still not feeling to good."

"Of course," Artemis assured her. She turned to Thalia, "Keep an eye on... her, please," she whispered low enough that Percy couldn't hear.  
"Of course," Thalia assured her patron.

With one last smile at the duo. Artemis grew to her giant 15-foot height and stepped through the door.  
The auburn-haired goddess was met with the entire council.

"Artemis," her father, Zeus grumbled. "I trust there is a reason you had Hermes summon us all here today?"

Artemis gulped nervously. "Yes," she said, speaking somewhat nervously, drawing everyone's attention as the goddess was normally quite confident. "I seem to have...accidentally...well...Maybe I better just show you." She turned towards the doorway. "Thalia," she called.

Moments later, Thalia, and a slightly better looking Percy walked through the doorway.

All the gods and goddesses, who were familiar with Thalia, were instantly focused on the attractive girl walking beside her.

"Well," Poseidon began, "Aren't you a beauty."

His remark caused Thalia to snort, and Artemis, even as nervous as she was, couldn't slightly upturning her lips.  
Percy put her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled.

"Before you continue to flirt with the young lady, Lord Poseidon," again, this drew everyone's attention to Artemis, as she usually wasn't this polite and formal, especially towards Poseidon, "I should point out that this girl," she gestured to Percy and winced slightly as she spoke her next words, "is Perseus Jackson."  
The room was silent for a moment, as everyone stared between the two, goddess and boy-turned-girl in shock. Then the explosion came.

"WHY POSSESSED YOU TO TURN MY SON INTO A WOMAN!" Poseidon demanded.

No one else spoke, clearly wanting to hear Artemis' answer. "I didn't mean to," Artemis said sheepishly. She then chuckled lightly, "I had meant to turn him into a jackalope."

No one laughed so she continued, "but I had other things on my mind, and wasn't really paying attention to what I did."

"Why are we here then?" Zeus asked, somewhat annoyed. "You changed him into a woman, you can change him back."

"It's not quite that simple," Artemis pointed out. "Not only is Percy now a woman, but...um...she is with child. My child."  
No one spoke, as the thought sunk in.

Poseidon's reaction was certainly amusing, his mouth was opening and closing, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. He had no idea whether to be angry on behalf of his son, or ecstatic that he was going to be a grandfather.

It wasn't until Aphrodite began laughing, that the silence was broken.  
000000000000

Over the course of the next nine months, the Hunters stayed in Camp Half-Blood. This was mostly because Percy couldn't be changed back until he had given birth, and Artemis wanted to be close to him since, not only did she feel guilty, but Percy was carrying her child.  
Due to this, Percy spent a lot of time with the Hunters of Artemis, who were actually excited that their mistress was having a child, even if it was in such an unconventional way.  
It was also amusing to see Artemis bowing to Percy's every whim. Ranging from foot rubs, to teleporting all the way to Canada for fresh moose meat (Percy had some weird pregnancy cravings), Artemis did her best to ensure that Percy was comfortable.  
The mood swings certainly didn't help, one minute Percy would be so angry that she'd be scaring the Ares children into barricading themselves in their cabin, the next she'd be crying her eyes out. It certainly didn't help that, having spent his life as a boy, he was unprepared for the combined hormonal effects of simply being a woman and being a pregnant woman.

Luckily, around the fifth moth of pregnancy, she seemed to get use to it and the mood swings quieted down a lot, much to the relief of Zeus and Poseidon, who had been sent running when they decided to check on Percy and their grandchild (Zeus had made a comment about Percy looking fat). Although a lot of campers found it hilarious that two of the three most powerful gods were being chased by a pregnant woman, wielding a sword.  
During her nine months of pregnancy, Percy had done a lot of thinking. She had grown close to most of the Hunters, and especially Artemis. But when her child was born, she would be separated from them. Turning back into a guy would further alienate the ultra-feminist group.  
Standing from her bed, Percy groaned at the exertion of getting up. Her large belly wasn't exactly ideal for moving around, but she wanted to speak to Artemis. And Artemis was currently at the Archery Range, giving instructions to the campers, as she was at camp for now.  
Slowly, due to exhaustion and caution for the various camp activities being done around her, Percy made her way toward the Archery range.

Arriving, she watched as Artemis huffed in frustration as another camper, a male, tried to impress her with his sub-par shooting. Percy was sure that it was only the fact that Artemis had spotted her that prevented the poor fool from being turned into an animal and hunted.  
"Percy, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked worryingly. "You should be resting."  
Percy smiled. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
Percy licked her lips. "Well, I've been thinking lately that..."  
She stopped mid-sentence as she felt her water break, and her eyes widened.  
"Percy?" Artemis asked worryingly.  
"I think my water just broke."

000000000000

There are definite benefits to being the Goddess of Childbirth, Artemis thought as she held her baby was fast asleep beside her. Labor and delivery had been quick and complication free, but Percy was still exhausted. Artemis smiled sadly as she looked down at her precious Selene, her little moon.  
Tomorrow, she would have to leave, along with her hunters. Many things had changed in regards to the Gods and their demigod children, but one thing remained the same.  
Minimal contact, with the children raised by their mortal parent, or if they were unwilling, in Camp Half-Blood.  
As she cooed at her baby girl, a lone tear slid down her face.

000000000000  
Percy woke up to the soft voice of Artemis signing a lullaby to Selene

"Oh beautiful moon,  
How you light up the sky,  
The stars do not compare,  
and I'll tell you why.  
You light up my world,  
Child of the tide,  
Know that I'll always,  
Be by your side.  
Your mother loves you,  
Even when gone,  
So you remember,  
I sing you this song.  
You may not see me,  
But I will be there,  
No matter what,  
No matter where.  
Your beauty shines,  
Brighter than the sun,  
As will your heart,  
When all is done.  
My beautiful moon,  
The light of my life,  
Never forget,  
You are the light of my life."

"I didn't know you could sing," Percy whispered, not wanting to wake there daughter.  
Artemis smiled at her. "My brother is the god of music," she pointed out softly. She looked down into the crib that held their daughter. "I'm going to miss seeing her."  
"Artemis..." Percy hesitated. "What exactly do the laws say about gods and their children?"  
The goddess sighed. "That we are not to interfere in there lives. That our children are to be raised by their mortal parent, or if that parent is unwilling or unable, in Camp Half-Blood."  
"But if the other parent happened to live in goddess' domain? The goddess in question wouldn't be punished because it's not her fault she she's her child every day, would she?"  
Artemis was confused. "In theory, your right. But no god or goddess has a..." Artemis eyes widened. "Are you asking what I think you are?"  
Percy nodded. "Yes. Technically, I am still a virgin and, though I wasn't born one, I am a woman now. I ask if I could join you and your Hunt," she smirked. "Of course I would have to take my daughter alone with me."  
Artemis had tears in her eyes as she hugged Percy. "Are you sure you want this," she asked pulling back.  
Percy smiled sadly. "I remember what it was like growing up with only one parent. The resentment I felt because my father 'abandoned' us. I don't want my daughter to endure that. And I'll admit, I've kinda gotten use to being a girl." Percy bit her lip, "I may have also gotten rather close to the Hunter's...and a certain goddess," she admitted.  
"How close?" Artemis asked, her eyes focused on Percy's. "Because in the past nine months, I've gotten close to a certain mortal."  
Percy leaned in and whispered, "Very," before the two woman's lips met.  
The kiss was brief and chaste, but it revealed the depth of feeling both women had developed for the other over the past nine months.  
Pulling back, Artemis smiled. "I may happen to assign a tent that's already occupied," she whispered, before capturing Percy's lips again, only in a more passionate kiss.  
"As long as... it's occupied... by you," a breathless Percy said as she pulled back, leaning her forehead against the goddess'  
Artemis groaned.  
"Damn it, I need to think of a loophole in my oath now."  
Percy grinned. "I'm sure Athena can help."


End file.
